Fever
by Princess Kasei
Summary: She joins the team, broken, bleeding and seemingly unfixable. Can they heal her?
1. Chapter 1

The girl waltzed into Mt. Justice about a week after the team was formed. She was wearing civilian clothes and dark sunglasses, much like Robin. She stood next to Batman with an air of ease that only a few people possessed near the Dark Knight. She looked angry, Robin rushed to her anyway.

"Fever! You're joining the team!" the 13 year olds excitement was clear, as was his familiarity with this girl. She embraced him, her face softening for a moment before adopting the hard, angry glare again.

"Yes," Her voice was smooth, but had the lilt of age that only someone who has been through very hard times could have. "But not of free will." She looked pointedly at Batman.

"This is part of your healing process," Batman's gruff voice told her impatiently, he had obviously told her this many times before.

"Healing process?" Kaldur questioned.

"She okay?" Wally was bouncing on his heels. Even though he knew Fever, it didn't stop him from being excited that someone new was joining the team.

She had waist length red hair, but not a showy red like Wally's, a subtle color that looks brown until the sun hits it. Her eye color was a mystery, but everyone could see her long legs. Tanned and…scared .She had long, winding scars running up her legs. She also had them on her arms, but they were different. The scars on her legs were deep, made a knife at some point in her life. The ones on her arms were shallower, less noticeable. But instead of taking away from her beauty, they added to it. They made it savage and wild. She was not ashamed of them; she was wearing very short, short and a red t-shirt with short sleeves.

"This is Fever," Batman spoke out, causing the whole team, minus Robin, to jump. They had been trying to figure out what could have caused the scars. Abusive parents? Gang run in? Self-harm?

"She will be joining the team," Batman ignored Kaldur and Wally's questions and offered no other explanation. He looked at Robin. "Take care of her."

"I don't need taking care of!" She had a temper."

"Take care of each other," The zeta tube announced Batman's departure.

"Hello, I am Kaldur'am," Kaldur extended his hand. She looked at it for a moment before sighing and muttering, "I'm mad at Batman, not them," and taking his hand.

"Nice to meet you,"

"Batty won't let you revel you identity either?" Wally had raced to the kitchen for some food and come back. Crumbs sprayed everywhere. Fever rolled her eyes, used to Wally's antics before saying a curt, "No," and adding sarcastically under her breath, "but it's not like the whole League knows or anything,"

She turned to Robin.

"Alrighty, Robin, you gonna show me around?" Her demeanor changed when she spoke to Robin, it was clear she cared for him.

"Yeah!" Robin disappeared.

"He does that," M'gann said.

"I know, I live with him," She disappeared too.

"Defiantly a Bat," Artemis commented. Suddenly the girl reappeared in front of her, upside down.

"I am not a "Bat"," she said calmly. "I am merely praying upon Batman's generosity and happened to pick up some of his habits." Gone again.

"This should be interesting," Artemis whispered to M'gann. She nodded.

* * *

The next morning, the teammates living at the mountain were greeted to the sound of running water. The mountain had 6 rooms with private bathrooms. The idea was that the League founders would stay at the base more than the others, it hadn't worked out. Megan, Conner and Kaldur all had private bathrooms, seeing as they lived at the mountain. Wally and Artemis also had one, in case they wanted to escape home life for long periods of time. Robin had not taken one, he almost never stayed at the headquarters, if he needed a shower he could use Wally's. So Fever had gotten the last one, Batman was really trying to keep her identity a secret. The mountain had public showers and washrooms. The only time they were used was when Black Canary or Batman came over, or if the team didn't want to track blood and dirt into their rooms.

Conner rolled over and looked at the clock. 7:00. Twenty minutes later the water shut off. By that time M'gann, Conner and Kaldur had all woken up and gotten dressed. Fever walked into the kitchen, where everyone had congregated and started to some breakfast for herself.

"Good morning!" M'gann's cheerful voice rang out. Breaking the awkward silence that had descended upon the kitchen.

"Good morning…" Fever turned to look at M'gann. "Megan, right?"

"Oh, we never introduced ourselves last night. Yes, I'm Megan and this is Conner."

"Nice to finally meet you," Fever shoved food in her mouth, she had made almost as much as Wally would have.

"Finally?" Kaldur questioned.

"Yeah, Robin told me about you guys," Fever smiled. "He speaks highly of you all."

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you too." Megan smiled back. "Where do you go to school?"

Fever seemed to ponder for a moment before replying.

"Same place as Robin, in Gotham."

"Hello Megan!" Megan slapped her hand to her forehead. "Silly of me to ask. What grade are you in?"

"Twelve,"

"So you're the oldest," Kaldur commented.

"Guess so," Fever mumbled around the last bite of her HUGE breakfast. "I have to go; I want to see if I can catch Robin before he leaves. We usually go to school together. Nice to meet you Megan, Conner, Kaldur'am."

"Please just call me Kaldur,"

"Okay, see you,"

Fever walked to the zeta tube. "_Recognized, Fever B -109,"_

* * *

Batman had a zeta tube right into the Cave. Only certain people could access it. Like Robin, Fever and the founding team. A special code was needed. Alfred was waiting for Fever when she arrived.

"Hello, Miss Cassidy,"

"Hey, Alfred,"

"Master Bruce, I am afraid, has left with Master Dick,"

"I figured that would happen,"

"But," Alfred pressed the button that would reveal the elevator up. "Miss Gordon and the Commissioner are here, I said I was going to get you."

"Okay," They got out of the elevator and Cassidy went to the front hall.

"Hey, Barbara! Commissioner," Cassidy nodded to the Gotham police man.

"Hey Cass, I know you usually go with Dick but I thought you may want a ride today," Barbara spoke a mile minute.

"Sure, Dick went with Bruce. Guy bonding time."

"Perfect! See you at the car," Barbara rushed off.

Alfred brought Cassidy her school bag.

"Thanks, see you after school," Cassidy bid farewell to the butler and walked to the car with the Commissioner.

"How are you Cassidy?" Jim Gordon was a pleasant man, Cassidy liked him.

"Good, feeling the pressures of 12th grade though,"

"I am sure. Are you planning to go to University?"

"I don't know yet, but I want to get into Archaeology and Science."

"Wow, two doctorates. Ambitious."

"Yeah," Cassidy was quiet for a moment. "I will do them separately though."

"Good idea," Commissioner Gordon laughed.

They had arrived at the car to find Barbara waiting, having forgotten to get the keys before running off.

"What took you so long?"

Jim Gordon and Cassidy Pennington looked at each other and laughed. It was just so Barbara.

* * *

**A/N-This idea has been rattling around in my head for months so I finally wrote it down. Just some quick notes. I changed the continuity a bit. Artemis joins the team at the beginning, also I put her home life as crappy. I imagine that sometime she is overcome by the fact that her mother was a supervillin and is angry she left her and Jade to deal with her father alone so sometimes she has to get away. Wally's dad is abusive, so he gets away by staying at the mountain. It is early September when the team forms. I will keep the pairings the same. No need to mess with a good thing! ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Kasei**


	2. Chapter 2

Seniors at Gotham academy were allowed to wear whatever they wanted too. It was the schools way of thanking the students for years of hard work. All the other grades had to wear the Gotham academy uniform. Cassidy sat in her homeroom geography class; she was wearing pale blue jeans and a green ruffled spaghetti strap top. She had a Gotham academy uniform blazer on top. Gotham was cold. Her hair was in a thick braid. Cassidy was planning on becoming an archeologist, specializing in ancient literature, and genetic scientist, she wanted to study the Meta gene in way that would benefit the League, not their enemies. But she didn't know if she was ever going to stop being Fever. She was conflicted. Cassidy leaned around the girl in the desk next to her, just as Dick passed the open classroom door. He waved excitedly. She waved back and continued working. Barbara texted her from the front of the class.

"_So bored!"_

"_Yeah, not the best class ever. Teacher is stupid."_

They had a substitute who thought Gotham Acadamy was full of stupid, rich kids. Some of them were. They were the ones who could afford tuition but didn't have the grades to get into the good programs. This teacher was teaching the scholarship students. The ones with the grades but not the money. There were a few exceptions, Barbara, Cassidy and Clare. They were both rich and smart. Cassidy, Clare and Barbara were best friends. They complimented each other perfectly. Barbara was a live wire, always moving and excited. Her bright red hair and vivid green eyes added interest to the group, as did her bubbly personality. Clare was the pale, innocent one. She had pale blue eyes, fair blond hair, almost white, and pale smooth skin. She was mature in a childish way, always believing in the good in others. Even in Gotham. Cassidy was the mature before her time girl. Tragedy in her life had forced her to grow up too fast. With her subtle red hair, deep brown eyes and scared body and mind, she added a wild truth to the group. The world is not all good, never believe that it is.

* * *

When Cassidy got home she dumped her bag on the couch in the living room. Her "Exploring Analytical English" textbook fell out. Alfred picked it up

"Well, tough day Miss Cassidy?" Alfred smooth British accent calmed Cassidy. He flipped through the textbook before putting it on the couch.

"Yeah, the sub was an idiot."

"How so?" Alfred's amusement was evident in his voice.

"She assumed that we were all stupid, spoiled rich kids."

"Am I wrong to assume you proved her wrong?"

"No," Cassidy chuckled. They heard the door slam, Dick and Bruce were home. Cassidy had gotten another ride from Barbara. "I explained to her the Shakespeare's "grammatical mistakes" were actually stage directions and "modernizing it" ruined a once great piece of literature. She was very confused."

Dick burst out laughing, he had been lurking near the door, eavesdropping. Bruce had joined them in the living room not long before. Even he chuckled.

"She had to look it up later and when she did, and saw I was right, she looked at me like I had 8 heads!" Cassidy could barely finish the story she was laughing so hard. "Stupid rich kid, I am not!"

"Very amusing Miss," Alfred could always count on Cassidy to amuse him with her antics. Master Dick as well. Wayne Manor was a much livelier place since the kids came along.

* * *

Fever and Robin both put on their costumes before Zetaing to the mountain. Fever's costume was a one long sleeved, scoop necked, red shirt with red shorts and tall black, leather boots. Black Canary was already training with Aqualad.

_"Recognized Fever B109, Robin B01,"_

As soon as Canary heard the computer she stopped the mock battle she was having with Aqualad and made everyone gather round.

"Today we will be doing a team building exercise. I will be placing you in a simulation. You will fight your way out of the situation with your best moves so you can all truly appreciate what each of you brings to the team."

Everyone nodded.

"Fever, you first."

Everyone could see Fever but she could only see the simulation. In it several ninja's were attacking her. She threw a fireball at one, sucked all the heat out two more and flew up over the others and blew them away with a scorching wind. She was finished. Everyone was impressed; she had barely moved at all and had stayed very calm.

"Try it without powers."

Fever went again. The grace she exhibited was glorious to see. Her kicks and punches were powerful and well executed. They always hit where she wanted them too. You could tell that Batman had something to do with her training.

"Alright, good work. Kid Flash, your turn,"

"'Kay," Kid Flash raced into action. His hologram depicted several situations that need his help. He finished in record time.

"Okay, Robin, you go,"

It went on like this for several hours until everyone had done it twice.

"Okay," Black Canary released them with a wave. "You can go now. Not you Fever, are you ready?"

Everyone looked confused but Robin.

"Where are you going?" Miss Martian asked.

"Fever will be having private therapy sessions with me. Very private If ANYONE comes ANYWHERE near this room while I am with Fever, I will blow up there ear drums."

Everyone nodded solemnly. Robin just said "Have fun" to Fever before Zetaing home.

* * *

**A/N- Okay. I will be calling The Team by there civilian names when they are civilians. That way I don't have to say every time "everyone was in there costumes" If it says Robin, he is in costume. If it says Dick, he is not. So next chapter you find out more about Cassidy's past. She is really messed up. Just a warning. Hope you guys liked this! Thanks for reading.**

**~Kasei**

**Age of the team members:**

**Fever-16 (Grade 12)**

**Aqualad-16 (Grade 11)**

**Wally-16 (Grade 10)**

**Artemis-15 (Grade 10)**

**Superboy-15 (Grade 9)***

**Megan-15 (Grade 9)**

**Dick-13 (Grade 9)**

***I know he is only a year old but in his school records, he is 15.**


	3. Chapter 3

Fever and Cassidy both had private sessions with Black Canary. Sometimes Cassidy wouldn't take off the mask. Canary and Fever went into the therapy room. Fever took off her mask, brown eyes full of dread, she knew what was coming.

"How are you feeling?" Canary asked concernedly. She had come to care for Cassidy, the whole league had.

"Not well," Cassidy looked at her lap. "It just keeps replaying in my head over and over and over…" She trailed off.

"Which one? Tell me the whole thing."

"Both," Cassidy sank lower in her chair.

"Tell me," Canary urged.

"You have heard it before," Cassidy hated talking about it. It hurt. "I have told you before. Why do I have to tell you again?" Cassidy sounded like a scared child, refusing to repeat something they said.

"Healing." Canary leaned forward and put her hand on Cassidy's knee.

"Alright,"

* * *

"_Come on Bryan. PLEASE!" A newly eleven year old Cassidy was begging her newly thirteen year old brother to take them out for ice cream. They both had their birthday on the same day. Despite not being fully related, Bryan loved Cassidy._

"_No Cass. It is too dangerous," Bryan answer came out less definite them before. Cassidy was wearing him down._

"_Please, please, please!"_

_Bryan looked at the clock, 8:30. If they were quick, they could get home by 9:00, and they lived in fairly good part of Gotham. Also, Marie, Bryan sort of girlfriend and his best friend Jimmy were there too._

"_Alright fine." Bryan looked at Marie and grabbed her hand. "Let's go!" Bryan ushered everyone out the door._

_They were walking home, everyone had ice cream. Cassidy was licking the ice cream off her cone when she was grabbed from behind and dragged into an alley they had been passing._

"_Cassidy!" Bryan screeched and ran after her, friends in tow._

_In the alley way, someone held their hand over Cassidy's mouth. She could taste paint. She heard a _

_maniacal cackle in her ear and knew immediately who it was, even before her brother rushed around the corner and stopped dead in fear._

"_The Joker." She whispered against his hand. Somehow he heard._

"_Heh heh heh, yes little girl. Usually I don't play with someone as insignificant as you but I have been deprived of fun ever since Batsy locked my up." He laughed freakishly again._

_Cassidy was terrified but she didn't take karate, jujitsu, kick boxing and Kung Fu for nothing. She lashed her foot back and got the Joker right in the Joker Family Jewels. He screeched, dropped her and doubled over in pain._

"_Mister J!" Oh, crap. Nobody had seen Joker's crazy girlfriend, Harley Quinn. Oh, double crap. She was pissed! Cassidy backed out of the alley toward Bryan._

"_You hurt my puddin'" Harley had a gun pointed at Cassidy. Then she stopped._

"_You hurt someone I love, so I will hurt someone you love." She turned the gun and shot Bryan._

* * *

_Cassidy felt something warm splatter her face. She tasted something salty in her mouth. Her ice cream, as well as Bryan's, was lying on the ground. She heard Marie's scream and Harley and Joker's maniacal laughter. She saw Jimmy's face of terror and shock. She turned her head and saw her brother lying on the ground, crooked, bent, dead. So she did what her instincts told her. Fight._

_Cassidy was a have demon, so inside of her were demon instincts. They came out in moments of stress, anger. One of these instincts is possessiveness. Even though she couldn't own a person, Bryan was still hers and Harley did not have permission to kill him. Cassidy launched herself at Harley, eyes blazing, hand beginning to gather the heat needed to burn Harley to the ground, but right at that moment, the police showed up .Cassidy let Harley swat her aside. She still wanted revenge, but she managed to suppress the anger. So she screamed at Harley instead and latched on to her brother's body._

"_You bitch! Die! Burn!"_

_Marie and Jimmy tried to get Cassidy away from the clowns and toward the police but she would not let go of Bryan. When Marie tried to take her off, Cassidy thrust back with her elbow, still screaming and crying, and hit Marie in the nose, breaking it. The Joker and Harley got away, still laughing. Not long after Batman showed up._

"_Where were you!?" Cassidy screamed and turned her anger on the hero who had failed to protect her brother. "If you had been here he would still be alive!"_

"_I was dealing with the Riddler."_

"_Who cares!? As soon as the Joker had escaped you should have gone after him!"_

_Batman said nothing. The commissioner was surprised; it was his team on the scene. Batman never took crap from anyone and this young girl was screaming that he was a failure. Cassidy couldn't talk anymore, she sobbed into her brothers shirt. The commissioner walked over and knelt down beside her. He didn't say anything and, after a moment, Cassidy turned and buried her face in his chest. He held her until the sobbing stopped. _

"_Cassidy!" Her parents, Richard and Jennifer Pennington, had shown up._

"_Mom…" Cassidy ran to her mother, who as soon as seeing Bryan's body, fell into hysterics. "It's all my fault, if I hadn't convinced him to go…" Cassidy broke down into sobs again._

"_No, honey, no. Shush, shush," Cassidy father held her and his wife close. He knew about Cassidy's parentage and still loved her. _

_Jimmy and Marie had been taken to the hospital for shock and Marie's bloody nose. The police told Richard and Jennifer to take Cassidy home. They would ask her questions in the morning._

"_I will find the Joker." Batman stepped up to the family as they were leaving._

"_I think you have done enough damage, Batman." Richard spat the name out like a curse word. "Just leave us alone."_

_Richard led his wife and daughter away. Commissioner Gordon went up to Batman. "You going after the Joker?"_

"_Yes." The Batman disappeared._

* * *

**A/N- Okay, so explaining Cassidy's past, and why she needs therapy is going to take a while. About three chapters. Sorry, she has a complicated past. At this point she is not Fever yet. Just a heads up, I have almost all the chapters planned. This story will be in 2 parts, I guess. This is like the first "Season" of Young Justice. I will not be using a lot of the missions from the show, except for key plot points, like the New Years episode. The second "season" of Fever will be pretty much the second season of YJ. I like the story line. Right now for "season 1" I am looking at about 21 chapters. That number may change to accommodate some other chapters. Thank you for reading and please review.**

**~Kasei**


	4. Chapter 4

_Knock, knock, knock. Richard answered the door. Standing there was Bruce Wayne. This was not an uncommon occurrence; the Pennington's and Bruce were good friends._

_"How are you doing?"_

_"Horrible. I am trying to be strong for Jenn and Cass but…"_

_"Don't do that," Bruce interrupted his grieving friend. "Be upset, cry with your girls. Keeping it in will only hurt later." How's Cassidy?" They had moved into the living room. Richard sank on to the couch in a slumped position. The Pennington's were rich, but they lived in a modest house._

_"She hasn't cried since…We are worried." Rich was very worried. His daughter wasn't the same; she was distant, silent and never cried. Even at the funeral._

_"She is probably overwhelmed. It was a traumatic experience." Bruce put his hand on Rich's shoulder. "Where is Jenn?"_

_"With Cassie,"_

_"Do you know if the police got the Joker?"_

_"No, Batman got him," Bruce was surprised at the bitterness in Rich's voice._

_"You don't like Batman." A statement, not a question._

_Rich sighed. "I shouldn't blame him, this was a freak accident. Cassie hates him though. And herself."_

_Bruce was surprised that an 11 year old girl could hold so much anger. Then again, he was angry at that point in his life too. "She will take time to recover."_

_"Yeah, I hope she stops blaming herself soon."_

* * *

Cassidy stopped talking after that. Black Canary stood up and sat beside her. "Don't blame yourself, Cassidy. You did nothing wrong."

"If I hadn't wanted ice cream…"

"Don't start that. Continue with your parents passing."

"Murder."

"I know. I didn't want to upset you."

"Too late."

* * *

_2 years after Bryan's death the family had pretty much recovered, as much as you can from such a horror. Cassidy still hated her birthday but the family cried together and remembered all the good things about Bryan. They were eating dinner in early February._

_"Cassidy, um, well your mother and I have to go to Africa."_

_"Why!? How long?"_

_"Well, our charity efforts have come to a halt and we think if we go to help more people will be inspired to as well. We will be gone 2 months."_

_"Where will I stay?" Cassidy had been hoping they were only going for a few weeks; she could have gone with them._

_"Bruce offered to take care of you." The 13 year old laughed._

_"Bruce Wayne? He couldn't take care of a kid to save his life."_

_"That's not true; he recently started taking care of a young boy, Richard Grayson. That is the only reason we said yes."_

_"Okay, you guys know best." Cassidy got up to take her dishes to the kitchen. "Wait, Grayson? As in the Flying Grayson's?"_

_"Yes," Cassidy parent's faces grew sympathetic._

_"Oh wow," Everyone knew of the Grayson's death few months before._

_"Bruce thought having someone who understands what he is going through, who is a little closer to his age, might help."_

_"Yeah, I will do my best. You will be back in time for my birthday right?" Cassidy voice was laced with fear at the thought of spending her birthday alone. Bryan's birthday alone It was these moments you could see she was still not truly who she had been. Her mask fell off._

_"We promise we will Cassie."_

_"Ok,"_

* * *

_"Hello, Miss Pennington. How are you?" Alfred greeted Cassidy at the door._

_"Good. How are you, Alfred?" Cassidy returned the polite greeting._

_"Very well Miss. Please come in." Alfred stepped back so Cassidy could enter the manor. "Shall I show you to your room?"_

_"That would be great,"_

_Alfred showed Cassidy to one of the guest rooms at the front of the house, near Bruce's and across from Dick's. "I hope this is satisfactory, Miss Pennington,"_

_"It is perfect,"_

_Bruce walked into the room. "Hey, Cassidy,"_

_"Hey Bruce Thanks for letting me stay. I really appreciate it."_

_"No problem I…oof," Bruce gasped as something hit him from behind. It was a person. "Oh Cassidy, this is Dick Grayson." A small boy of about 9 peeked out from behind the legs he had just run into. His eyes were wide and a beautiful blue but held a sadness that Cassidy recognized from her own. This boy had lost a lot._

_"Hi Dick, I am Cassidy." She knelt down and offered her hand. He said a weak "hello" and ignored her hand. Bruce put his hand on Dick's head, a comforting gesture._

_"Master Dick, shall we go to the kitchen for some cookies?" The boy's face lit up as he nodded, grabbed Alfred's hand and left._

_"He is still missing his parents," Bruce watched the boy go. Cassidy nodded. Bruce turned to her. "How are you?"_

_"Alright, first time away from my parents for a long time though."_

_"Yeah, where did that bruise come from?" Cassidy, despite the freezing Gotham February, was weeing shorts. On Cassidy's leg was a big purple bruise, it looked fresh and new._

_"Becoming a black belt at 13 is not without its bumps and bruises." Cassidy was lying but Bruce let it slide._

_"Alright, if you need anything just ask. I will let you unpack."_

_"'Kay thanks." Cassidy smiled and closed the door behind him._

* * *

A/N- Okay so this is a bit shorter then usual but it was a good place to stop. The last chapter of Cassidy's past with take a little longer because I have not finished writing yet. I will get it up as soon as possible.

~Kasei


	5. Chapter 5

The truth was, Cassidy had gotten the bruise from a car thief the night before. About a year after her brother's death, Cassidy had realized that while Batman was Gotham's protector, he wasn't there for the people. So Cassidy became Fever. All her powers were natural, she could create and control fire, heal faster than the average human, fly and she was strong (not Superman strong but strong enough). She chose her name because of her demon heritage. Because she was half fire demon her average temperature was a human temperature. Her parents supported her, they felt the same, and helped make her costume. Cassidy was also training in several forms of martial arts. Batman did not like Fever. Cassidy thought back to the first time she met Batman as Fever.

* * *

Batman ran over the roofs of Gotham, he had heard the struggle from a block away. In an alley a young girl, dressed in a fairly professional looking superhero costume and mask, was battling a store robber. Since the guy's gun was in his pocket, Batman decided to observe. The girl was kicking and punching fairly fast for an amateur but they were not as powerful or precise as they could be. Despite this, she dealt with the criminal fairly quickly and tied him to a fire escape. Batman could see burns all over him and, after a quick heat scan of the girl, saw she was the source. Must have a Meta gene. Though Batman was being, well, himself the girl looked right at him and floated up until he was in her line of sight. He had been behind an air conditioning system AND in the shadows. She should never have known he was there. Batman noted her flying ability.

"How did you know?"

"You were there? I sensed another heat signature. Someone on the roof of Gotham, near a crime, it's usually Batman."

"This is my town,"

"No. It's not."

"Why are you doing this? The city has me."

"You have the big baddies to worry about. The city needs some to take care of the people."

"I do." The girl was shaking her head.

"In the beginning but now if you are busy with the Penguin on one side of the city you can't help the person getting mugged on the other. That is what I do."

"What about the police?" Batman allowed himself a small smirk. He thought he had her stumped.

"Oh please!" Batman could imagine her rolling her eyes. "The only cops you can trust are Gordon's team. 20 cops and 1 Batman for the whole city. You need help.

"Name."

"Fever."

"Not what I meant."

"Tell me yours."

"No."

"Then don't expect me too." She flew off. "See ya, Batman."

* * *

"How is your schoolwork coming Miss Pennington?"

"Good thanks," Cassidy had been at the manor for about 3 weeks. She had already fallen in love with Alfred's cooking and was still trying to get Dick to look at her. He was still a bit scared of her.

"That's good. Dinner will be ready in a few moments"

"Awesome!" Cassidy saved her work and closed her laptop.

"Would you inform Master Dick please?"

"Of course Alfred," Cassidy closed her door and crossed the hall to Dick's room. She knocked lightly.

"Come in," A small voice floated out from behind the door. Cassidy opened it. There was a flash of red as Dick shoved something under the bed. Cassidy chose to ignore it, she could find out later.

"Dinner is ready,"

"Okay thanks Cassidy," Cassidy hide her surprise. This was the first time Dick had addressed her directly. He was looking at her.

"Feeling okay?" Cassidy knew he was still traumatized by his parent's death.

'Yeah but…" Dick clapped his mouth shut and looked down.

"But what?" Cassidy prompted. Bruce and Cassidy had talked about Dick. Bruce wanted Cassidy to get him to open up. He wouldn't talk to anyone Bruce took him to and after the first he stopped talking to Bruce too.

"Nothing. Nevermind," Dick ran out of the room. He thought that Bruce took him to a therapist because he didn't want to hear about Dick's problems. After that he swore he wouldn't bother anyone with his feelings again.

* * *

Cassidy woke up around midnight. She had decided to take the night off and leave the streets of Gotham to Batman. Bruce had said he had a charity function to go to. Cassidy sat up in confusion. What had woken her up? Then she heard it, a whimper. Then a cry. It was coming from Dick's room. When Cassidy didn't here Alfred go by, she threw the covers back and tried to tiptoe over to Dick's room. He obviously heard her, Cassidy was horrible at being silent, because the crying stopped. Cassidy pushed the door open and found Dick with his head under his pillow. He was shaking.

"Dick?" Cassidy called softly.

"mmph,"

Cassidy crossed over to the bed, sat down and put her hand on Dick's back.

"What's the matter?"

"nothing…" was the muffled reply.

"Why won't you talk to me? Or Bruce?"

"Don't want to bother you," Cassidy barely caught the reply.

"What would make you think that your feelings would bother me?"

"I would just annoy you,"

"Dick, talking about your feelings to the ones you care about will never annoy them. Ever."

"Then why did Bruce take me to a therapist?" Dick's head popped out from under the pillow, his eyes brimming with fresh tears.

"Because he wanted to make you feel better. I went to one."

"Why?" Dick moved over so Cassidy could lie down.

"Because my brother was killed."

Dick was quiet. Cassidy slipped her arm under his head and brought him close.

"How long ago?"

"A year, almost two. I miss him but it was easier to remember him in a good way when |I faced my feelings."

Dick was silent for a long time. Then Cassidy realized he was crying.

"I miss them so much!" Cassidy shifted around until they were both comfortable and let him cry. He cried for a long time.

"I don't want to go back to a therapist."

"Bruce won't make you if you tell him that. You just have to talk to him, okay? Keeping everything bottled up is not healthy."

"Are you sure it won't bother him?"

"I can't think of anything that would bother him less."

* * *

Cassidy was walking back to school after having lunch out with her friends. Since there was half an hour till the end of lunch, Barbara and Clare had gone to a boutique to look around. Cassidy said she would meet them at the book store down the street. She didn't feel like shopping for clothes. As she was passing an alley, someone grabbed her arm. Cassidy spun around.

"YOU!" Cassidy didn't know how much you could hate someone until she was faced with Harley Quinn, almost 2 years after her brother death.

"HEY PUDDIN' SHE'S HERE!"

The Joker stepped out of the shadows in the alley. Cassidy ran at him and Harley, intending to beat them into oblivion. Before she could the Joker sprayed some gas at her. She immediately started laughing uncontrollably. It was a strange sensation, laughing with no joy at all. Cassidy was on the ground, she couldn't move she was laughing so hard. Then everything went black as the Joker brought his hand down on the back of her head.

* * *

**AN-Sorry I haven't updated in so long. That is all I am going to say, excuses are useless. Anyway, this was going to be the last chapter of the explanation of her past but I decided to be mean and end with a cliffy. Okay, so this story is lacking in cover art. I can't draw so if any of you can and would like to make a cover I would really appreciate it. My deviantART account in Red-Fever. Thank you! Also thanks to all the people who recently added the story to your alerts. You guys motivated me again! Thanks again!**

**~Kasei**


	6. Chapter 6

Cassidy woke up with a start. The back of her head hurt and when she tried to sit up her abs screamed in protest. She had been laughing really hard. She was in an old warehouse. She was lying down on a bed. Cassidy slowly got up. She swayed and almost fell. She reached up and touched the back of her head; it was swollen and hurt to the touch. Cassidy limped over to the door and tried the handle. It was locked. Cassidy would have melted through the door if it weren't for the video camera in the corner. The red recording light was on. Cassidy didn't want the Joker to know about her powers. She heard movement from the other side of the door and she rushed over to the bed. When she got there she almost passed out but she fought to stay awake. She didn't want to be vulnerable when the Joker came in. Harley came in first, Cassidy almost lost it but she restrained herself.

"Mr. J what are we going to do with her?"

Joker leaned down and kissed her. Harley giggled.

"We, my love, are going to put on a show."

"Oh, goody!"

* * *

Bruce was getting worried. Cassidy hadn't turned up for classes after lunch. Barbara had called Bruce before the bell for classes had gone asking if Cassidy had come home.

"Bruce! Is Cassidy at home?"

"No, why?"

"She's gone."

"Explain." Bruce let Batman come out a little.

"We went out for lunch like we planned and we had some extra time so Clare and I decided to go shopping. Cassidy didn't want to so she said she would go to the bookstore down the street and met us there in 20 minutes. We got there and she wasn't there."

"Did you call her? She may have gone back to school."

"Bruce, her…her cellphone was on the ground along with her backpack. There were outside an ally way."

"I'll be right there."

* * *

"What show?" Cassidy struggled against the rope she was bound with. A new bruise was forming on her face and the blood was drying on her chin from the split lip she got when Harley punched her in the face.

"This one," Joker laughed and turned the camera on.

* * *

Bruce got back from looking over where Cassidy had gone missing. Her backpack had her wallet and all her valuables in it and her cellphone was still there. This wasn't a mugging. Bruce sat down on the couch, as he did the T.V turned on. Bruce sighed and retrieved the remote from under his leg. He was about to turn it off when the Joker's face appeared on the Gotham News Channel. Bruce turned up the volume and called Alfred.

"Helllloooooo ladies and gentlemen! Joker and Harley here! And we bring you a message from your favorite brotherless, little brat." The camera turned to reveal Cassidy tied to a chair. She had dried blood all over her face and a black eye forming. "Say something to the camera gorgeous!"

A thump was heard in the background. "I thought I was gorgeous pudding',"

"You are Harley dear. Now let her speak."

"What do you want from me Joker? Money?"

"Noooopppppe! Things were just getting quiet around this old town and I remember you livened it up before!" Laughter from off camera. The look on Cassidy face was devastating. The Joker was using her for some sick fun almost a year, a week shy, after her brother's murder.

"Now, ask for help."

"Commissioner Gordon I…."

"NOPE! Wrong answer. Ask BATMAN for help!"

"Never." Cassidy voice lost all emotion. Suddenly she burst forward and lunched herself off camera. She and Harley rolled on screen a second later with the latter screaming profanities and for her "Mister J!" to help her.

"Little brat!" The camera showed the joker face again. "Please stay tuned after these messages. Heeeheeheehahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" The screen went blank.

* * *

Cassidy was tied to the bed. Harley was icing her side.

"You need to learn your place, little girl."

The screams were horrific.

* * *

Bruce couldn't see, he was beyond angry. The Joker would dare capture a 13 year old girl and torture her a week before the 2nd anniversary of her brother's death.

"Bruce, Batman will save her right?" Dick had seen the whole thing. "I want to help!"

"No Dick, you're too young. I will handle this." The doorbell went.

"I shall get it, sir."

Alfred came back in with the commissioner.

"Do you have anything?"

"No, Bruce I am so sorry. Have her parents be notified?"

"I tried Commissioner. But they have not picked up but I shall try again" Alfred left the room.

"I….I don't know what to do. What do I do Jim? He doesn't want the money I am willing to pay, whatever the amount might be and it is a week before her…" Bruce trailed off and sank onto the couch, his head cupped in his hands.

The commissiner wished he didn't know how to comfort him so well. But seeing a million kidnapping cases, he knew exactly what to say.

"Don't blame yourself Bruce. The Joker is crazy. How were you to know he would kidnap her?"

"I should have known."

"Why? You have never come in contact with the Joker before," Jim was confused.

"Oh, never mind I…." Alfred took the liberty of coming back in the room at that moment.

"I am afraid I can't reach the Pennington's Master Bruce,"

* * *

Cassidy allowed the tears to stream down her face. The clowns were laughing. It had been 6 days since her capture. Only one day until she turned 14. There was dried blood on her legs, so much that she couldn't see her skin. She was lightheaded and pale. Cassidy knew she was starving to death and that she was anemic. She couldn't last much longer. They gave her water, but that was it. She would have escaped days ago but the Joker had place a security camera with a constant feed to the police and occasional updates to the public. A few days before, the Joker had installed a T.V in the corner. Cassidy was scared to find out what it was for.

"ALLLLLLLRRRIGGGHTTYYYYYY! Let's see what's onnnnnnnnnn!" The Joker turned on the T.V. On it was a black and white picture of a private boat.

"NO! You…You…no," Cassidy recognized the boat. It was he parents.

"I didn't want to capture you but your parents….Oh Harley dear could you set up the feed to Gotham News. Split screen please, love. Anyyyyywayyyyy, see your parents called e a freak and a menace to the whole city. I am NOT a FREAK!" Joker's face became scarily angry. "I find the best way to get back at someone is to go after the things they love, as you know from experience. I am going to kill you, my dear but don't take it personal. It's just business."

"You know why I never called you a freak. Because I don't have the right." The Joker looked confused and intrigued. "No one should have the right to say what is abnormal or not. But you are a crazy bastard. So…" Cassidy looked dead into the camera and uttered the words no ever thought she would say. "Batman, get me out of here."

"You have won my respect. I won't kill you. But…" The Joker and Harley stepped forward. They had very thin, strong knifes in their hands. "We must leave our mark."

Screams.

Silence.

Midnight.

"Oh, oh, oh. Mister J, Can I press the button? Pleasepleaseplease!" Harley was jumping up and down in anticipation.

"I will take this one Harley. You can have the next." With that the Joker pressed the button. The ship with Cassidy's parents blew up.

* * *

**A/N- Finally updated! Sorry that took so long. I know this seems like a cliffy but its not. If you all remember forever ago, Cassidy was in tharepy so w can finall get back to that. The next 2 or 3 chapters are kinda filler but they establish important relationships. I will get those up as soon as I can. I am in the midst of exams. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Told you she was messed up. Just i ncase it wasn't clear, Cassidy's parents died on her birthday just like her brother. I skipped more of the Joker/Harley part then I wanted to but I couldn't split the chapter again. I am thinking of writing a version of Cassidy remembering it later in life, also more from Bruce and all her friends points of view. I will do a separate fanfic for that. If you guys want to see that just let me know. **

**~Kasei**


	7. Chapter 7

Fever fixed her sunglasses in place as she walked out of her therapy session. The team had been together about 2 weeks and everyone was getting along pretty well.

"Shut UP!"

"Whatever Artemis! The Greek gods would be offended you're named after them!"

"Oh really? At least I am not a huge NERD!"

"Hey! Being a "nerd" made me a hero!"

"Yeah, right because you have saved so many people!"

"Oh, like you have!"

Artemis and Wally were fighting in the living room. Fever stepped quickly around them and headed to the kitchen.

"How long have they been at it?" She grabbed a cookie off of the tray Megan just took out of the oven.

"There hot! Be careful!" robin flipped down from the rafters.

"Don't worry those who control fire can't be burned."

Fever looked at Robin and rolled her eyes. He was such a little freak, but he was her little brother in every way. She would always protect him. It had taken a long time for her to let anyone in after her parents…but Dick managed to squirm his way in and promptly dragged Wally and Roy in as well.

"You are such a JERK!" Fever turned her head and saw Artemis stomping out. Wally stood in the living room until the Zeta tube announced her departure. Then he zipped over to the counter and grabbed some cookies.

"Hey, hotstuff," Wally looked at Fever and winked. "And hello beautiful." He greeted Megan as well.

"Wally, I am older then you don't tempt me into cougar-dom."

"Sorry, gorgeous. I can't help myself. Wally and Fever had been getting closer as this exchange went on.

"Okay, break it up." Robin shoved himself in between the two older teens. Megan quickly changed the subject.

"Wally, you said you wouldn't fight with Artemis anymore."

"Sorry, Megan. She started it, what is her deal! It's like she sympathizes with villains or something!"

"Wally, have a little empathy. Some people are desperate and do things and it spirals out of control. My life could have gone a lot differently if I had made different choices." Wally knew everything about her past and her identity. They were close; they constantly flirted but never did anything. They both insisted they didn't like each other. It was the same with Roy, except they did not like each other more than friends. Dick, Wally and Roy were her adopted brothers and Fever would do anything for them.

"Well, Robin, we better get home. We have school tomorrow."

"Coming Mother," Robin stuck his tongue out at Fever and ran for the zeta tube.

"Why you little! See you tomorrow, and Megan those cookies were awesome!" Fever rushed after him and the Zeta tube announced they were gone a second later.

* * *

"Ahh, Miss Cassidy. Can I take your sunglasses for you?"

"Thanks Alfred."

Alfred had started calling Cassidy "Miss Cassidy" about a year after she started living full time at the manor. Alfred called guests by their last names and anyone he was close to by their first. That was the moment Cassidy realized she was a part of the Wayne household and not just guest. Alfred was a good friend to her and her confidant. He was the first to know she was Fever and he didn't tell Bruce. He never even hinted. Cassidy knew she could tell Alfred anything.

"Dinner is ready, Miss. Bruce is home, and he wants to hear how your test went."

Cassidy had come to think of Bruce as an older brother. No one could replace Bryan, or her dad, but he wasn't like Bryan at all. Bryan had always been there for Cassidy; Bruce was there when she needed him most. When Cassidy had gone to her house to sort out her things, she insisted on going alone. Bruce had been driving her but was getting worried she would be attacked so he started coming in with her. He never spoke while they were there; he just sat on the couch and read while she packed up her parents stuff. Soon she started asking him about stuff she would find and she learned more about her parents. Whenever she would find something that made her cry, Bruce would get up and hold her. Not saying a word, until she calmed down. She liked that Bruce gave her space but was always involved in her life, as much as he could be juggling a multi- billion dollar company and the hardships of being Gotham's Dark knight.

"So, how was school, Dick?"

"Good."

"Don't lie to me, what happened?"

"Some kids were being mean; I got in a fight, no big deal,"

"That is a HUGE deal, Dick. Don't let them talk to you like that." Cassidy cut in before Bruce could say anything. "What did they say?"

"They said I was a circus freak and gypsy trash. They said Bruce was only taking care of me because he need a good reputation. Then they said you would grow up to be a gold digging….they said bad stuff about you and I wouldn't let them do that! They can say what they want about me, but not you!"

"Cassidy can handle herself, Dick when I taught you martial arts you promised you would only use it as Robin."

"I know but I can't stand people saying bad stuff about Cass."

"I know, I hate it too. I still get comments from people, who think I am not good enough to take care of you, or I am doing it for the wrong reasons but you have to control yourself."

"Alright, I wish they knew who you really were sometimes."

"Me too. But it is safer for all of us. Never tell anyone who you are."

"We know, Bruce." The strange family fell into more normal topics of conversation after that.

* * *

**A/N- This is totally a filler but at least I posted something! Sorry about the wait, I have been writing another YJ story that is kinda parallel to this one. Another OC and she is really cool. It also has Jason Todd in it. It is called Daddy's Little Crazy, so please take a look at that. The next chapter will be more exciting, and longer, I promise.**

**~Kasei**


	8. Chapter 8

"Team, to missions." Batman voice came over the speakers. Cassidy pulled on her costume and shoved her mask on her face. The team had been together about a week but had never been on a mission. They had only done team building activities and had gotten used to having Megan in their heads. The team gathered in front of Batman, Black Canary and Superman.

"Your mission is to gather intel on a possible drug deal happening in Summermount. You are to get information only. All of your costumes have a built it stealth mode, for those who didn't have it before. Megan, we assumed you could make your own." Megan blushed and nodded, embarrassed to be called out by Batman.

"Wait, Summermount? Isn't that the most innocent town in the world? Besides Smallville." Wally had been playing with his stealth mode button on his suit but stopped when the information sunk in.

"Hey, I grew up in Smallville!" Superman looked offended.

"My point. If you had grown up in Gotham, you would have been more like…." Cassidy leaned over and poked Wally to stop him from putting his foot in his mouth and Batman glared at Superman for giving a key piece of information to the young heroes. Conner looked at Superman in a sort of awe. Superman noticed it and looked uncomfortable.

"Batman, I need to go. I have….stuff." Superman quickly fled. Conner looked heartbroken, and then took on his emotionless mask again.

"A small team of leaguers will be nearby if you find anything out. Call them to take care of any enforcing of the law. Got it?" Everyone nodded, but Fever frowned. "Alright, Fire, Huntress, Atom and Green Arrow are already there. Go."

Everyone rushed to the Zeta tubes at Batman command except for Fever.

"Don't you trust us?" She wasn't challenging Batman, she actually wanted to know.

"I started you off so small so you can figure out your team dynamic. Robin, you and I have worked together for a while. We know how the other works and fights. This team doesn't yet. I don't want you to get hurt." Fever walked over gave Batman a quick hug and ran to the Zeta tube.

"Alright,"

Batman stood there and for once in his life had to try very hard not to cry.

* * *

"Who is the leader?" Of course Robin was the one to bring up the awkward question. They were in the Bioship on their way to the woods around Summermount. "Fever is the oldest so…"

Fever shook her head. "I may be the oldest but I don't want to lead. I am not prepared for that yet. And neither are you."

"Who do you think should do it?" Aqualad turned in his seat to look at Fever.

"You." Aqualad looked surprised. "Robin is too young, Kid Flash is too impulsive, Artemis and Conner are too ruled by their emotions and Miss M is too nice. You are calm, you are good under pressure. You are the leader."

"I hope you will assist me seeing as you have the most experience working on your own. That is if everyone agrees?" Every nodded. "I am honored then, I will do my best."

Miss Martian soon landed the ship and everyone got off. They were deep in the woods. Miss Martian made the Bioship invisible and the team started hacking their way through the bush. Soon a building came into sight. The team stopped a ways away.

"Alright, we will split into teams of two. Fever and Artemis, Kid Flash and Robin, Conner and me. Miss Martian, become invisible and float overhead so we will stay in range."

"Can I work with Artemis? Batman wants us to get to know each other and I know KF."

"Alright, teams are now Fever and Kid Flash, and Robin and Artemis. Fever, you and Kid Flash get up this tree and see what you can see. Robin, go around the left. Superboy you and I will go right. Are we linked up?"

_Yes. _Miss Martian's voice rang through their heads.

_Alright, go team. _

Fever flew up to a tree branch high up the tree and looked around, and then she noticed Kid Flash wasn't next to her. He was desperately trying to get up the tree, but the bottom was smooth and had very few branches. Eventually he looked up at Fever.

"A little help please, Fever." Fever rolled her eyes and flew down to grab him. She gently placed him on the branch and then landed next to him

_Alright, we are in position. _

_Good, let us know if you see anything. _Aqualad's voice rang through all their heads.

_Miss Martian, how much can you see? _ Fever was worried that Miss Martian would have full access to her memories.

_Nothing unless you "talk" to me. Batman made sure of that. _Fever relaxed. Of course Batman would protect their identities and pasts'.

"Now we wait," Kid Flash got comfortable on the branch, back leaning against the tree. Suddenly, Robin's voice came through everyone's minds.

_Fever and KF sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes… _

_Shut up you little shit. Oops, no filter. _Fever only ever let the words 'you little' come out of her mouth but in her head there was no stopping them.

_Robin, I didn't mean it._ There was no answer.

Fever huffed under her breath. "I am not going to hear the end of this from Batman."

"It'll be fine, he will forgive you." Kid Flash fiddle with the door on is arm that kept his emergency energy bar to avoid looking at Fever. Everyone could tell they liked each other but they never did anything about it.

"I know, but Batman won't for a long time."

"Let's talk about something else. How's senior life?"

"Hard, I have to try and get into a university with a good science, English and history programs."

"You're into science? I never knew that." Kid Flash looked at Fever in surprise. He had known her as long as Robin had and she had never told him.

"Yeah, I want to be a genetic scientist and study the Meta gene. I also want to be an archeologist specializing in ancient texts."

"Wow, well future Doctor Fever, do you see any baddies?" Fever turned her gaze toward the shack.

"Yes, I also see four leaguers being dragged behind them."

_Guys, are you seeing this._

_Yeah, I will get closer so we can listen. _Miss Martian swooped over the building and tuned everyone in to the conversation.

"This was all the league had to offer? Pathetic!"

"They didn't even see us sneak up on them." The criminals laughed.

"Shut up! I need to focus. Is Batman anywhere?" Fever and Robin gasped.

_Miss Martian get out of there!_

_Why, what's wrong?_

_No time. Get back to the tree now._

_I thought Aqualad was the leader?_

_Don't argue. Get back here NOW!_

Fever jumped down and Kid Flash followed suit. Aqualad and Superboy showed up a moment later, with Artemis, Robin and Miss Martian no far behind.

"What is going on?" Aqualad looked at Fever and Robin's panicked faces. "Who was that?"

"Scarecrow,"

"What's he doing here? He was in Arkam a week ago." Robin rolled his eyes at Kid Flash.

"Yeah, a week ago. Joker blew a hole in Arkam's wall and all of the high level patents got out. Batman, Fever and I have been working none stop to get them rounded up."

"Oh."

Fever cut in. "Look, the point is, this is worse than Batman thought and now our back up is trapped.

"What are we going to do?" Even before Miss Martian asked the question Robin and Fever had disappeared.

_What are you doing?_

_He is our villain Aqualad. We will handle this._

Everyone got a brief glimpse of the warehouse before Fever cut-off the connection.

"What do we do Aqualad?"

"We go after them. We are a team now. Miss Martian can you contact Fever."

Miss Martian shook her head. "She won't let me in, if I push I could do damage."

_Alright, Kid Flash, tell us everything you know about Scarecrow_

The team began to move through the woods.

_He is physically weak but has a degree in psychology so he can mess with your mind. His deadliest weapon is his fear gas though, if you breathe it in you see your worst fear. You literally can't fight because you are paralyzed with fear._

_Well, don't breathe it in then. _Superboy's remark left them in silence as they slowly made their way through the forest, each thinking about their worst fear.

* * *

Fever moved along the rafters of the warehouse. Robin was on the other side. Neither had called Batman, they didn't want to alert Scarecrows men with an outgoing transmission. Fever saw Robin stick an earpiece in to enhance and record the conversation going on below.

"So what are your plans?" Green Arrow, Atom, Huntress and Fire were tied up in the center of the room. Fire was too close to the others to burn through the rope. Fever opened her mind, she knew the team would follow her and decided it better to clue them in instead of them blindly rushing in.

_There are six guys, not including Scarecrow. The leaguers are tied up in the middle of the room. What do you want to do Aqualad?_

_We will take care of the guards and the leaguers. You get Scarecrow._

_You outside?_

_Yes, just give us a signal._

_NOW!_

Fever dropped from the ceiling and kicked Scarecrow in the face before flipping out of his reach. He doubled over and wiped blood off of his face.

"Ahh," He straightened up. "I was expecting you. What do you fear little girl?"

Fever gritted her teeth. "Not much. I faced my worst fears before I was a teenager."

"Care to talk about it?" He smirked.

"I'm not much of a talker." Fever jumped in the air but instead of coming down in a kick she flew over Scarecrows head and knock him forward into Robin's fist. Scarecrow collapsed on the ground, gasping for air.

"Who are your friends?" He managed to gasp out. Fever's face got even more intense than before. The whole team had noticed her protectiveness toward Robin but they hadn't realized it extended to them.

"Tie him up." The four leaguers were knocked out by one of Scarecrow's thugs when the team had burst in. They lay slumped on the floor. Fever had taken charge again.

"Artemis, check them for injuries. Now," Fever turned to Scarecrow. He was sitting on a chair, his hands tied behind his back. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't hold the same presence as Batman does. You don't scare me." Scarecrow taunted her. Fever's eyes narrowed and suddenly her eyes blazed with a fire. They were almost black and soulless. Scarecrow gulped as Fever seemed to tap into the place where your childhood nightmare's lived. She was the demon in your closet.

"I was delivering drugs to a buyer."

"What drugs?" Fever's voice was soft, but deadly.

"A mixture of a drug concocted by Cadmus and Venom. I was delivered the drugs and told to mix them and deliver them here. I was paid a lot."

"You've gotten sloppy Crane. You would have insisted that you meet the seller first. What changed?" Robin spoke up. The team had long finished of the thugs and had tied them up. They stood a safe distance from Scarecrow. Robin was closer because of his knowledge of Scarecrow.

"Times got tough; I am not as young as I was." Fever shook her head and let out an exasperated sigh. All the power she had displayed before disappeared and she seemed tired.

"Robin, get him to the…." Everyone was shocked when Scarecrow brought his chin down and a jet of fear gas came out of his mask. Fever got hit right in the face.

"Fever! Are you okay?" She was bent over covering her face, then she straightened up. She was emotionless. She twitched and then calmly told Robin to blindfold Scarecrow, call Batman and for everyone to get back to the ship.

* * *

Aqualad watched Fever on the way back to the Bioship. She kept twitching and sometimes a small whimper would escape, almost too low to hear.

"Are you alright, my friend?" Fever reached over and grabbed Aqualad's shoulder.

"I…breathed in." She whimpered again. Aqualad understood. She was seeing her worst fear.

"Superboy, I have gotten something lodged in my foot. Please tell the others not to worry. Fever and I will be there soon." Superboy nodded and pushed his way out of sight.

"Do you have an antidote?" Fever shook her head.

"I….just need a moment." She took a deep breath, gripping Aqualad's shoulders like a life line.

"It is not real, what you are seeing is not real." Aqualad repeated this until she seemed to calm down. After that they moved quickly and when there were in the Bioship Aqualad quietly told Miss Martian to go as fast as possible.

* * *

Fever to another deep breath to try and shake the images out of her head. Of Dick being tortured, of Bruce being murdered. Of the team's dead corpse crawling forward moaning 'Your fault, all your fault'. She had long since been given the antidote but the images persisted. She took one more deep breath and pushed them image to back of her mind, where she kept all of the bad things in her life. Fever stood up and walked across the hall to Kaldur's room. She knocked. Kaldur answered immediately.

"Hey, um, thanks for earlier. I didn't wasn't the team to see the true effects."

"Are they that horrible?" Kaldur opened the door farther and waved Fever in. She sat on the bed. A water bed.

"Yes, I hope you never find out what it is like Kaldur. It has killed so many people."

"The gas?"

"The fear."

Kaldur nodded, looking a little sick. "You were a good leader."

"So were you. Sorry for taking over like that. It was just; I know Scarecrow and what he is capable of. I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"I propose we are co- leaders."

Fever shook her head. "I don't want to be leader. How about I am an advisor, of sorts? Anytime a Gotham baddie shows up, I will help you."

"That sounds good, my friend. You will make a good leader someday. As will Robin."

"Well, focus on making him a better leader. I think he will be better than I could be."

"Very well," Kaldur stood up and knelt down in front of Fever. He could still see the terror in her eyes. "Sleep, my friend. Shall I tell Batman you will stay here tonight?"

"No Kaldur. I really just want to go home. But thank you for everything." Fever stood up and made her way over to the door, she paused hand on the handle. She looked like she was about to say something, but she pushed down the handle and left the room. Kaldur looked at the closed door. Nearly everyone in the cave had some sort of tortured past but Kaldur sensed that Fever's was the worst.

* * *

**A/N- Okay so Wally and Cassidy are flirting and like each other but don't freak out. I have plans. I had to add Scarecrow. I love his character. Also Cassidy and Kaldur is just friendship. Don't read to much into anything. Thank you for reading! Hope you like the chapter.**

**~Kasei**


End file.
